


We Don't Get Paid Enough For This!!

by Yuffie_Myrioku



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffie_Myrioku/pseuds/Yuffie_Myrioku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They just want someone to listen and tell their story.. They've been trapped here for so long. They just want peace." ~Serenity Carter.</p><p>Siblings, Serenity and Jack Carter has been searching for a job for nearly 2 years. They finally found one.. But, it's not what they thought it was. What truly happened at Freddy Fazbears Pizza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Again, another year where money is tight with the food and gas prices rising, It was hard to get all that we needed, let alone what we wanted, especially with our hobbies. You see:  My younger brother and I are gamers. That is our escape from the real world for when Life gets too much and starts screwing us without mercy. Now, to some it is an excuse but it is better than drinking, drugs, smoking or ending up in a mental hospital. We help out as much as we can, but with no luck on finding jobs, it is not much.  Until one day, we found an ad in the paper for an old arcade called Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria needing a security guard. It was a low paying job, about $150 a week and it was strange why they would need a night watch, but with the theft of copper, metal or pretty much anything that can be turned into recycling for cash, it made since and it seemed like an easy enough job so within a few weeks to a month we would have enough to help our parents and save up for the new gaming system we wanted.  
Little did we know: We weren’t keeping people out…. We were keeping them in…

** Night 1 **

A friend of ours drove us to the pizzeria a couple hours early. Once we told him about our first job, he insisted on taking us and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Especially after what my brother had told us about his research on Freddy Fazbear’s. The murders of five children that were never found and the bite of ’87, although the reports he found were very vague. None of them stated which of the animatronics were the culprit for the bite. All of this had happened before the three of us were even born, so of course we never heard of these events but it would explain why our parents were reluctant in taking us here for my 11th birthday and on Halloween when I was 14. That was ten years ago. It was a fun place, but it was obvious that it was going downhill ever since - even way back then – until it closed down the end of last year and was currently looking for new owners.  


Once we entered, we began to explore, burning the layout of the building in our heads. Everything seemed to be as it was since the last time we’ve been here. Our friend was checking out all of the old games, some were video games that were big hits back in the 80’s and 90’s like Pacman and Sonic while some were games that gave you tickets. “Wow. They have some good ones here,” he said as he continued looking around. “They even have the original DOA.”  


Hearing his excitement as he found one of his favorite games he used to play as a kid, I could only chuckle.  
“Yeah. I used to love it here and wished we came here more often.” My mind started to remember those times I were here as I approached the stage, soon climbing on it. Looking at Bonnie, Freddy and Chica, I was surprised that I remembered their names after so long, but then I remembered my 11th birthday. Freddy and Bonnie had came over to the table just as I blew out the candles on the birthday cake and I turned to look behind me as they spoke. How they terrified me that day. Looking at them now and thinking back, I realize how much of a scaredy  cat I was when I was little. I chuckled. “To think you guys scared me back then. But, you’re not that bad. You’re kinda cute.” I smiled as I gently touched all three of the animatronics.  


“Hey, sis! Check this out!”  


I heard my brother call. He was a little ways from the main stage, standing in front of another with purple curtains, a sign made to look hand carved wood in the word ‘Pirate’s Cove’ hung over it. I recalled seeing it but I never knew what there. Jumping down, I walked over to him to see what he had found and he held open the curtain. There, in the center of the dark stage stood a tall fox, his jaw hanging open as if sprung, his chest had a tear, and arm, hand and legs were bare metal where his suit had either torn or rotted . My heart sank at the sight even as my brother spoke and our friend joined us.  


“This is the one that supposedly bit that kid," my brother continue. "It was malfunctioning and was put Out of Order because it was deemed too dangerous.”  


“Poor thing. You’d think they would at least try to fix him,” I said, still looking at the fox. Even with a failing business, one would think they would try to keep their attractions going in an attempt to save the place.  


“Probably tried but didn’t have the money with the lawsuits and what not,” said our friend.  “He looks like he would have been a fun one before crashing.”  


We both nodded in agreement before finally closing the curtain and continue the tour. We soon finished and it was now 11:45. It was a small place but we did take our time and hopefully committed the layout in our memory.   

Once in the office, I looked out our friend and asked if he was heading out, he just shook his head.  


“Nope. Not after hearing your brother.”  


“We’ll be fine. You know I’ve babysat before. Kids, animals…. You two.” That last part caused a ‘Hey!’ from my brother who had sat down in the chair and began checking the cameras to see if and how they worked, taking note that the kitchen was audio only as our friend stuck his tongue with a ‘pfth’ sound and I just smirked at their reaction as I continued. “At least these guys are just robots. How hard can this job be?”  


Just then, the phone rang. I paid little attention as our friend and I continued our ‘reasoning’ as my brother reached for it, pressing the speaker. What we heard next, left three of us in shock..

_**“Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?**_  
_**Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**_  
_**Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.**_  
_**So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?**_  
_**Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.**_ _**Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.”**_

We all just stared at the phone in disbelief long after the call had ended, trying to make sense of what we heard.  


“D-did he just…..?” I asked as panic began creeping in. This was supposed to be a simple job and they were just robots . This had to be a joke. A very sick joke.  It just had to be with how calm he was acting.  


“What the… Hell, man?” I heard my brother say as our friend grabbed my hand. “Shit! He wasn’t kidding about the power.” My brother continued, turning on the monitor that pulled up the cameras, clock and power level . It was only 12:20, the call only ten minutes ago and the power was already at 89%. ”We’re running off of AAA batteries or something.”  


“We’re leaving. Right now!” said our friend, still holding my hand, but has now begun escorting me out of the office. He called out to my brother to follow. But, my brother stayed, checking the cameras to make sure the coast was clear.  


“Guys.. The bunny’s loose!” My brother warned, but we were already passing Pirate’s Cove. Thankfully Foxy didn’t jump out at us as we ran by.  


Once we noticed one was missing from the main stage, we stopped running. Bonnie stood a few feet in front of us, a scary look on his face as his voice box kicked in  


“L-looks like we-w-w-we have a couple of rule b-b-b-breakers here. Hahah-h-haha!”  


The mechanical rabbit’s voice box was so glitchy and running down, it was clear that he was in need of repairs too. Bonnie started walking towards all the while he laughed. 

My brother anxiously watched everything on the camera marked ‘Dinning room’ from the office as I tugged on our friend’s hand. I called out to him, begging him to move as Bonnie drew closer until finally we were running back towards the security room with Bonnie chasing after us, telling us not to run in the halls. It felt like it took forever but we finally reached room and I quickly closed the door just in time for Bonnie to run into it. He pounded on the metal door as I leaned against it, gasping for breath before sliding down to sit on the floor.  


“It was supposed to be an easy job..” I sobbed; all the panic, dread and fear were just overwhelming. “But now.. We’re going to die here.. Stuffed in suits..”  


Soon, the banging stopped and our friend peeked out the window after turning on the light.  
“He’s gone,” he said, looking at my brother who confirmed that Bonnie had moved back into the dining room.  Looking down at me, he knelt down, wrapping his arms around me and held me close. “Hey, hey. This isn’t your fault. You didn’t know they were murderous and we are not going to die.” I buried my face into his chest, crying even harder and kept saying we were going to die. That’s when he grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little to get me back to my senses. ”Listen to me! We. Are. Not. Going. To. Die. Do you hear me? I am going to get you two home safely. I promise.” He held me close and stroked my hair before standing me up and moving me over to sit on the desk. “We will get through this.” He smiled at me then looked at my brother who gave the go ahead to open the door.  


It had just turned 1 and we were down to 60%. Luckily Chica didn’t give us any problems. She stayed mostly in the kitchen. Bonnie on the other hand came visiting every hour or so and stayed for what seemed like forever. 

It was now 5 am with only 5% of power. We didn’t dare check the cameras or lights. We were afraid to do anything as the last bit of power slowly drained until the electric to the entire shop went out. We sat in the dark, the boys had hid my under the desk as they sat on the floor in front, blocking me from view,  pretending to be a pair of powered down animatronics as we heard footsteps approaching and soon a playful jingle that seemed to terrify me more began to play. I wanted to know what was happening but was too afraid to dare ask, so I carefully reached for their hands, holding them, begging for the clock to turn, but we all knew we were far from 6. The music continued to play before abruptly stopping and we were in complete silence. I squeezed their hands and they squeezed mine. We were all tense and I was expecting to feel them get yanked away from me at any moment as I heard the heavy, metal doors being lifted open. But then we heard the alarm go off. It was 6? We made it? We weren’t dead? 

The boys slowly looked up to see Freddy, Bonnie and Chica leaving the room. Chica was looking back at us, at my brother before disappearing from sight. We waited a few moments longer to make sure it was safe to move. After nothing happening and the main power turned on, we all stood, quickly gathered our things and carefully made our way down the hall on the right side and into the Dining room where we saw the animatronics back on stage. Once outside, we sighed in relief before we hugged each other, happy that we survived that nightmare. We then got in the car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

We were on the road for a little while before the adrenaline began settle and I started getting sleepy. I can’t handle stress very well without my body and mind running down and I quickly fell asleep in the car. I didn’t dream… At least, I don’t remember dreaming. I don’t even remember passing out. The next thing I knew, I was in a bed and I felt something warm tight up against me. Carefully, my hand felt around. My fingers met soft fur as the object shifted a little before moving into my sight. It was a little black lab and terrier mix. It was then I figured I was at our friend’s house, since it was his dog. She stared at me, her tail wagging happily as she licked my face. Smiling, I reached up and rubbed her head and ears, then sat up, looking at the clock. It was 3 in the afternoon and I sighed in relief, thinking last night was just a dream. 

That was my thought until I looked down and realized I still wore the security guard’s uniform. I sat there for a moment as it sunk in before groaning. “It wasn’t a dream.” Sighing, I sat on the edge of the bed.   _You’re over thinking again. You heard the sick prank of a recording and your mind ran with it as you did your shift then passed out in the car. No way that purple rabbit chased after us or it, the bear and the chicken were going to kill us. They are just robots to entertain kids. NOT freaking terminators!_ I told myself as I rubbed my face with both my hands. 

Just then, I heard a familiar voice from the doorway. Looking up, I saw my bed partner’s owner.  He had asked if I was okay. I just nodded. How I wanted to ask about last night but I didn’t want him to think I was mental.  


He then smiled at me. “Feel free to use the shower. It might make you feel better.”  


“Kay. Thanks.”  


I smiled back as he went to leave but just before doing so, he looked at me, smirking. ”Care for some company? “ I felt my face get hot at his question right before I grabbed the pillow and chucked it at him. He quickly caught it though and laughed at my reaction. While still smirking, he continued. “What? I’m just asking.” I growled and was about to throw something else when he quickly closed the door. 

I waited a few moments before relaxing, my face as red as a tomato. He always does this to me and my brother just adds to it, teasing me about it. With another frustrated growl, I went into the bathroom to take a long, relaxing shower.

 

** Night 2 **

We pulled into the parking spot in front of the pizzeria at around 9 o’clock and my brother grabbed the duffle bag that was on the seat beside him before getting out. What was in it, I did not know. They just told me not to worry about it which annoyed me the living crap out of me, but I knew I would find out soon enough. 

Once we were inside, my brother handed our friend the bag then went into the kitchen to see if he can fix the camera. I stayed behind, looking at the animatronics as the other two separated down the East hall and kitchen. Stepping on stage, I placed my hands on my hips, as if scolding them for last night.  


“If you guys were allowed to interact with customers, you should be able to tell we’re human. So why do you try stuffing us in costumes?” I asked. I probably looked like an idiot talking to mascots as if expecting an answer, but the question seemed legit. “Are you malfunctioning or something?” Just then, I heard a faint sound. It sounded sort of like breathing and it was coming from Chica. I moved in closer to investigate and the closer I got to the chicken, the more it sounded like moaning as if someone was gasping their final breaths. 

Before I could react, I heard giggling as if a child was playing hide and seek. I quickly turned around and called out. “Hello?” I scanned the room while stepping off the stage. “Is someone else here?”  


“What’s going on?” I heard my friend ask, coming from the west hall.  


“You didn’t hear a kid laughing just now?” I asked, looking at him.  


He shook his head. “No. I just heard you.“  


My brother came out of the kitchen just as my question was being answered with a curious expression on his face. “Did either one of you checked on me in the kitchen a moment ago?” We both looked at him and shook our heads no. His expression turned to confusion as he looked back to the kitchen, scratching his head. “I thought I saw the door opened then closed as if someone was peeking in…”  


“I heard someone laughing so maybe a kid got in here somehow.”  


“Weird. I’ll help you look before our shift starts. I need to finish setting up these alarms, anyway.” Our friend held up several types of crafting bells tied to fishing lines. He then reached back into his pants’ pocket before handing my brother a walkie then handed me one after retrieving it from his side pocket. “Oh! How’d it go with the cam?”  


My brother shook his head. “The video input wire is shot. Easily fixed, but I’ll need a new one. Shouldn’t be too expensive, though.”  


“Good. Now, let’s find this kid.”  


My brother and I nodded before we split up. He went to the office, using the cameras while they still pulled from the main electric source to see if whoever is in here would slip by us while our friend went into Pirates Cove while I checked the back room.  


The room where the keep the spare heads was a little bit creepy but I swallowed and shoved the eerie feeling of being watched to the far corners of my mind as I continued.. Until the 2-way came to life with static as my brother’s voice echoed from it, causing me to jump. Clutching my chest to steady my heart beat.  


“Broom closet’s clear.”  


Sighing once my nerves called, I knelt down beside the table which a ‘skinless’ and deactivated endoskeleton sitting on it and looked underneath, before continuing looking around. 

Along the back wall, just out of sight of the camera, there seemed to be metal doors, almost like lockers, but big enough for a person to walk in. I reached my hand out and tugged on one. It was locked. I soon tested them all and every one were like the first: Locked. The room was empty of human life besides my own, unless they somehow got in a sealed locker. I grabbed the radio. “Back stage is clear.” I turned and a thought struck me as I stared at the endoskeleton. Besides the bear, rabbit and chicken spare heads, I never saw spare suits, Foxy heads or even a new character. There were boxes of spare mechanical parts but nothing that seemed to go with this naked bot. “Hey guys? If these characters think we are out of costume, why aren’t they stuffing this endo?”  


“Don’t know. Maybe cause it is back stage?” said my brother’s voice over the walkie.  


“But even still. Why is it here? Unless the extra costumes are locked away, there’s nothing here for it. There aren’t even any fox heads. Was it a new character or something?”  


“Probably a spare in case one of them broke down. And there has to be spare suits. You heard the guy last night.”  


“Then why not use it for Foxy instead of closing him down?”  


“You ask way too many questions.” Our friend’s voice came over the radio in a joking manner. “Be careful or they will get rid of you for being too curious.”  


“Our boss is that shady after all, so they just might.”  


My eye twitched in annoyance. “That is so not funny…” I felt like they were laughing before their apologies came across. I sighed and walked back to the door, setting up a makeshift alarm, putting enough slack so when the door opens, the bells would ring. I tested it to make sure it could be heard. With a confirmation, I left, moving on to the next room.  


All the rooms were checked and rechecked, but no one was found and we chalked it up to be our imagination as we finished preparing for the night.  


The three of us were in the office, putting on our uniforms just when the electricity went out. A few seconds passed before the backup generator kicked on and our watches began beeping, signaling midnight. Like the night before, the phone rang and I picked it up as my brother walked over to the left door. Our friend took a seat in the only chair in the tiny room to monitor the cameras. The call was just another recording, this time, warning us about the fox.

 ** _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._**  


My brother did a mock cheered at the congratulations for surviving while our friend scanned the cameras as the recording continued.  


**_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react…_**  


“You don’t say! This would have been helpful to know last night!” My brother huffed and I just chuckled. Seemed like him and the man leaving us the tips had something in common. They both are a day late and a dollar short with their information.  


**_Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that._**  


_Of course not,_ I thought to myself. _Why would we be in danger by such kid friendly bots?_  


**_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._**  


Once the recording ended, I looked over to our friend who had turned off the monitor for the time being to save power.  


“Don’t worry. With the bells, we should be able to hear the bunny and duck when they get close and we only have to check on the coyote once in a while, so we won’t have to use that much power tonight,” he said, smiling at me. I nodded and prayed that our preparations would work. All that was left to do now was wait..

An hour had passed without a sound. We chanced a look at the screen and found that no one had moved from their spots, the main three stared out over the dining room while Pirates Cove’s curtains remain closed. Did we confuse them? Maybe we did something the other guards didn’t do and the animatronics didn’t know what to do? Or was last night all in our heads and the guy leaving the messages was trying to scare us? That couldn’t be. If it was just me, then maybe, but, I had the guys here with me and they witnessed everything that I did.  


Another hour had passed, then another and still nothing but silence, which was worse in this creepy atmosphere.  
It was around 5 in the morning, just an hour left and I was starting to doze off.  Our friend had crashed two hours ago. I was leaning against the wall by the buttons for the light and door so I could peek out the hall and be quick to react, slipping into the transition phase where everything was like a waking dream. In this state, I heard a faint melody. Something akin to a music box or something close to it, along with soft ringing of bells. I then felt like I was falling only to start awake to see our friend slouched in the office chair and my brother beckoning me over to his door.  


“How the hell can you two fall asleep in a time like this?” he asked in a whisper as I drew closer, rubbing my eyes to get them to focus. I apologized and he just shrugged. “Luckily, they haven’t bothered us. Duck’s been staying in the dining room and the closest the bunny’s got was at the first alarm at the end of the hall. He’s now in the room with the heads. But you need to see this.” He pointed down the hall where we had the line of bells. I stuck my head out and…  


There stood Foxy the Pirate, staring down at the makeshift alarm. He brought up a bare, metal foot to the line and it chimed before he leaned down, taking the fishing twine up in his hook and stared at for a long moment. The bot then dropped it and began backing up.  


“What’s he doing?” I asked.  


My brother just shook his head. “Don’t know. Maybe return- OH SHI-!”  


Both of our eyes widened at the sight as we scrambled back inside. Foxy had hopped the bells like a field jumper without even disturbing them or breaking his run towards us, his broken jaw snapping at the air. 

We barely closed the door in time to hear banging followed by a hardy, yet glitchy mechanical laugh which caused our friend to jump.  


“What the hell?” He said, his heart pounding from the rude awakening  


“He jumped the line!” Both my brother and I said in unison.  


“Who? The rabbit?”  


“No!” my brother explained, trying to control his breathing. ”The freaking fox! The freaking fox jumped the freaking bells!”  
He took his inhaler out of his pants pocket and breathed in a dose of the medication as I heard what sounded like bells being ripped from the wall in the right hall. I ran to shut the door in time to hear the other set we had placed higher so their heads would hit the line only to see Chica giving us her best ‘Rape Face’ through the window seconds later.  


My brother, who had gain control of his breathing, peeked out the left window to see if it was safe to open the door to find Bonnie waiting. “Well, damn.”  


Our friend checked the time and power.  45 minutes left and 34%. As long as we don’t touch the lights or monitor, we had enough to camp out from now on.  With that in mind, all three of us got comfortable. I grabbed my PSP from the duffle bag, our friend did the same with his DS and my brother retrieved his phone from his pocket. Soon, the room filled with faint music from the various video games that were being played while Bonnie and Chica waited at the doors, peeking into the windows.

 

Victory music played from my Crisis Core game at the exact same time our alarms went off and the guys looked at me for a moment then began laughing at the irony and timing. Saving our games or getting to a save point, as we waited to make sure everyone were back in their place. I got up once the backup power kicked off and the main kicking on seconds later. We barely made it with 2% power left. If we had check to see if they had left, we could have had more power, but we didn’t want to risk it. If we had and they were still there, the power would most likely be drained, leaving us vulnerable like the night before.  


Once the lights turned on, we began packing our things, leaving our uniforms on as we worked on our make-shift alarms. For the most part, they had worked. The bells in the hallways were surprisingly still intact, in spite of one getting ripped from the wall. My brother went to check on the kitchen and parts room. The set in the kitchen was also intact. He shut off the light and turned to leave when he heard crying coming from behind him. He quickly flicked the switch on.  


“Who’s in here?” he called out. There was a startled gasp followed by running footsteps. He grabs the walking.  “Guys? Could you check the camer-“  
There was a sudden, blood curdling scream, causing all three of us to jump and run to the dining room to meet up with each other. All of us were out of breath and our hearts pounding.  


“Y-you okay?”  I asked my brother.  He nodded, trying to keep from using his pump again.  


“W-what the hell w-was that?” he gasped.  


I shook my head as I rubbed his back to settle him down. Our friend looked around the entire pizzeria to try to find the source, but both exits were locked.  The staff lockers in the parts room were as well. The building was empty save for us and the animatronics, but they were turned off for the rest of the day. Or so our fellow guard that’s been leaving the messages had said.  Without finding anything, we decided not to stick around. We quickly got in the car and left.


	3. Chapter 3

We had stopped at a Denny’s for breakfast on the way home, all three of us still wearing our security uniforms. Well, my brother and I were. Our friend just wore a shirt and jeans. While we were getting seated, I went into the restroom to splash some water on my face, my nerves still shaken up with the events that happened at the pizzeria. I reached the sink and looked in the mirror. For a quick heart beat, The image of Freddy’s face.. Well, a spare had with no eyes flashed in the mirror along with ‘It’s me’. I gasped, my heart racing as I splashed and rubbed my face with icy cold water. After several times of this, I look back up at the mirror, peeking through my fingers. I then heard giggling as the main door opened and I jolted, thinking I was back at the pizzeria. I soon relaxed as a young girl and her mother carrying a baby walked in. The mother looked up at me, a bit concerned  


“You all right?” she asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  


I smiled, trying to hide my jumpiness. “Yeah, I’m fine… Just a rough night at work.”  


The woman nodded. “I’ve had my fair share of one of those. Trust me.” She chuckled, until she paid closer attention to my clothes, the bluish-purple security uniform with the Fazbear logo on the back and right sleeve. Her own expression turned into that of a ghost sighting as she pulled her daughter closer to her. “E-excuse us.” she nervously said as she led the girl as far around me as the narrow space between the stalls and sinks would allow. I just watched, pressing myself against the sink to give them room.  


Just what has happened there throughout the years? I thought as I left the facility

  


The boys looked up at me from their menus as I joined them at the table.  


“You okay?” Our friend asked as I sat down, grabbing my own menu  


“I’m fine. Just held myself too long cause of that chicken.” I scanned the menu as I spoke before looking over at my brother in time for the waitress to approach with a tray of drinks.  


“Let’s see. Sweet tea, green tea and who gets the hot chocolate and chocolate milk?” she said, handing out the drinks. Each of us pointed to the person in the order the drinks were called out. When the hot cocoa and milk were mentioned, both my brother and friend pointed to me and the waitress giggled. “Someone likes their chocolate.”  


Our friend smirked. “Boy, does she!”  


My eyes shot up at him as my face turned red, my brother chuckling beside me. Soon, there was a thunk under the table from me kicking his leg while hitting my brother upside the head with the menu, which caused the waitress to laugh and the boys to chuckle as I threw death glares at them, growling.  


Once everything settled, we placed our orders and the waitress left. I looked at the boys and explained what had happened in the restroom with the lady and her children, ‘forgetting’ the Freddy face hallucination. Reaching for the milk, I poured some into the hot chocolate before drinking it while stirring the cocoa. Just then as I was setting my glass down, a man walked up behind me and spoke, causing both me and my brother to jump and me to drop the glass thus spilling my milk.  


“You guys are the new night watch, right?” He quickly reached out and caught the glass before too much of the liquid splash onto the table. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,”  


I covered my face in embarrassment while trying to calm my nerves as the boys stared at the stranger as he cleaned up the mess with napkins. Once he finished, he quickly held out his hand to us.  


“Oh! I’m uh… I’m Scott. I also work at the pizzeria as security. “  


My brother took his hand and shook it. “Hey. Nice to meet the face behind the voice of those very helpful calls. I’m Jack Carter.” He let go of Scott’s hand and pointed to me. “This is my sister, Serenity and…“ He then pointed to our friend. “James Johnson.”  


I looked over at my brother after shaking Scott’s hand and by the look in his eye, he was thinking the same thing as I was: This guy is either crazy, in denial, or desperate to keep his job. Then again, we were too seeing how we went back for a second night and might go back for a third.

After the formalities were finished, Scott asked if he could have a seat. We nodded and he sat down beside James.  


“Well, uh… I guess I have things to explain, don’t I?” The man seemed nervous. Always looking around as if he was afraid of something, but working at a place where you are trying to survive every night would do that. He then leaned in and started explaining what he was willing to share or what he was allowed to share.. At least that was what it felt like. “Wonderful things, aren’t they?” He started with a cheerful tone but it seemed forced, just like it did on the phone.  


I took a drink of my milk as he spoke, before speaking myself as the boys just looked at him. “In a creepy, ‘Going to kill you’ kind of way, yes. ”  


“They’re not trying to kill you…. Despite the rumors.” Scott stated the end of the sentience under his breath.  


“What rumors?” I asked. “What really happened? Why are people still scared and why are those damned bots trying to kill us?! If they used to walk around customers, they should know we are human!”

My voice began to rise in anger and Jack placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me as Scott looked around nervously to see everyone staring at us. He then turned back to us, this time in a hushed voice.  


“Accidents happen, you know? No matter how careful you are. Uh… Some kids thought it would be fun to hold a child up to the animatronics and uh… Poor kid… Did not make it.. Parents blamed the company when they should have been watching them. When you’re a parent, you are responsible for your kids. You know? The animatronics at the time were old. They came from a small dinner… Fredbear’s, I think.. I don’t know. Um.. A- after that, some children went missing, then the bite and people just ran with it. Over time, they just stopped coming. Fazbear’s had to down size. It took a few years before business started again, but uh.. Things.. Things never were the same...” 

The man’s voice trailed off as if deep in thought just as the waitress returned with our order. Scott then stood from his seat.  


“I better go so you can eat again.” He looked at James. “I’m sorry, but it’s against company policy to be there after hours if you’re not an employee. His gaze was then turned upon my brother and I. “If you come in tonight: Be careful. Freddy gets a bit more… Active the longer you stay, but Mr. Schmit - the other night guard – will be there so uh…. Enjoy your breakfeast.”  


With a small, almost pity smile, Scott nodded and walked away, leaving the three of us to watch him leave before looking at each other, contemplating on rather or not we should keep working at Fazbear’s.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys~ Yuffie here. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Mind decided to face-plant a brick wall. But, I finally got a chapter done. Hope it was worth the wait

Two weeks had passed since that meeting with Scott. My brother and I kept working at the restaurant despite the strange happenings and our family and friends' warnings. We have been filling out job applications else where but like before, no one was hiring so we were shit out of luck... We were stuck working there until something came up. 

Just like Scott had warned us about, Freddy became more active from the third night on and all four animatronics became more aggressive. More relentless, which in turn caused my brother's asthma to flare up more than normal due to the stress. Knowing the danger, Jack refused to quit and let me survive against these things alone. But, with school starting, the boy took the weekend shift. 

Not all were bad, though. We weren't alone. There was another night guard with the name Mike Schmidt. The man looked to be in his early to mid 30's with messy, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was employed back in the mid - late 90's while he was finishing up his senior year in high school, but was fired for tampering with the bots despite not having the knowledge to do so, but was rehired a few hears later. Between the three of us, our schedules crossed so we were only alone two nights each a week. The only exception was Jack who had me one night and Mike the next. Neither of us trusted him alone with the animatronics since he always brought a bat with him.... That sounds terrible out loud. Worrying about the machines' well being over our own, but we didn't need to be sue for damages. We couldn't afford it.

It was Monday, which meant Mike was with me. It was 4 in the morning and I was on camera duty while Mike was guarding the doors. My leg was tapping the floor as I constantly looked at the clock. I whimpered as cramps from holding myself got worse.

"Stupid chicken..." I groaned, looking at Cam 7. Chica stood near the restrooms. Mike had heard and noticed my actions.

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

I nodded, trying to ignore the building pressure. We then heard humming for the fifth time that night. 

"Foxy seems to be talkative tonight," I said while checking Pirate's Cove. I could see yellow eyes peeking out from behind the curtain. That was all Mike and I had seen of the fox tonight. Other than his humming, he was relatively quiet. I flipped back to the camera overlooking the bathrooms. It was clear. "Hey, Mike? Care to keep watch? I really have to go."

"Chica moved?"

I nodded, answering Mike's question while picking up one of the walkie-talkies after standing up. He took my place in the chair as I peaked out into the hall. It was clear. Looking back at Mike, we gave each other the okay and I slipped out as Mike watched over the monitors. 

Reaching the end of the hall, I could make out Freddy's silhouette on stage but no sign of Bonnie or Chica. I carefully activated the radio.

"Mike?"

"Bonnie's in the Parts room and Chica's in the kitchen," came the male guard's voice. "I always wondered what they did in there. Seems like she's bumping into things."

I offered my thanks and hurried as quickly and as quietly as I could, running into the girls' room, passing the kitchen.  


I don't know how long it was. All I can remember was the feeling of relief before my co-worker's voice sounded over the walkie again.

"You may want to hurry. Chica's stopped and Freddy's looking towards you."

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I shot back at the man. "You try holding yourself for 4 plus hours."

"I have," Mike returned in a bit of an annoyed tone.

"Oh.. Right. Sor-" 

I was suddenly cut off with "They're moving towards you. Get out of there!"  
My heart stopped as my breath got stuck in my throat. I quickly finished and cracked the stall's door just in time for the restroom's door to open...

  
{}{}{}-{}{}{}  


Mike clutched the radio as he focused on Cam 7. He had been standing once Freddy begun moving. While keeping tabs on the others, he had forgotten about Pirate's Cove. He hadn't even noticed that the humming had stopped. But, he did catch the chiming of crafting bells and stomps of running feet. 

"Shit!" Mike exclaimed as he rushed to shut the left door just in time to hear Foxy's glitchy voice laughing as if mocking him. He let out a sigh of relief before returning to the screen and frantically flipped through the cameras, but couldn't find me. Should he dare try the radio?

  
{}{}{}-{}{}{}  


I heard heavy footsteps as the bear and chicken entered the bathroom. Their scratchy voice boxes skipping with nearly every word as the looked for me, opening each and every stall. I had to hold my breath to keep from making a sound when I saw their foreheads approaching just above the walls and door as I stood on the toilet, pushing up on the ceiling tile. I pushed it up and back enough for me to squeeze through. I hopped up off my perch, causing the seat to shift just as the animatronics reached my stall and pushed open the door like the others. I had issues getting enough of a hold to pull myself up fully. I had to use a pipe or beam or whatever the dust and cobweb covered structure was, for support just to feel something to grab at my foot. I screamed and kicked at it, hearing fabric tearing as I finished pulling myself up into the crawl space. 

The space was tiny. My back was hitting the top as I crawled on my hands and knees. I couldn't see anything, not even my hand in front of my face. I could only feel the decades of dust. Getting to where I felt safe enough to stop and catch my breath, I searched for the walkie-talkie. Thankfully, it wasn't damaged or lost.

"Mike? Are you still there?" 

"Serenity? Where are you, what happened?"

I could hear the concern in his voice I tried my best to reassure him. "I'm in the ceiling. I can't see cause of how dark it is, but I'm fine."

My heart was pounding as if I had ran a Triathlon. My lungs stung as well. But, I was finally calming down.. That was until I felt something furry crawl over my hand. I lifted it and heard a squeak as the rodent ran off.

"Freaking rat. You're the least of my worries. How do I get out of here?"

I began moving, crawling forward while carefully feeling around to find a loose tile. The further I went, I heard creaking and froze in place. After what felt like an eternity, I carefully shifted my weight to start moving again, causing the old support to give away, sending me along with wood and ceiling tiles crumbling onto the dining room below. All the air was forced from my chest as I landed on a table. The weight of the collapsing ceiling caused the table to buckle and fold inward, breaking the locks and bending the legs. 

I was dazed for a moment, my back and arms ached as I slowly pushed myself up. With a groan, I looked up... I was surrounded. All four of the mascots loomed over me. I was terrified. So many things racing through my mind. My friends. My family. Was this my end? 

There was a voice along with a bright light... It was Mike. He had drawn their attention but they weren't moving. It took me a second, but I soon realized he was shining a flashlight at them.

"Serenity!" I heard him call. I glanced up at the bots for a second before scrambling to my feet and rushed over to Mike who took my hand and pulled me along as he ran back into the room, closing the door behind us.

Once inside the office, I doubled over, leaning on the filing cabinet for support while clutching my chest. 

"Are you alright?" I heard Mike ask, rubbing my back to help calm me. I slowly nodded my head.

"I HATE THIS JOB!" I screamed once my body allowed me to. 

Mike smiled hopelessly as he set the flashlight on the desk. He then looked over me to make sure I wasn't hurt. I was white with dust, my hair was matted with cobwebs while my uniform was torn and my sneaker missing. I had a few scrape and my muscles ached, but he couldn't find any serious injuries.

"Once our shift is over, I'm taking you to the hospital. You might have broken something in the fall."

I shook my head while straightening up. "How would we explain this? No. I'm fine. Only my sanity is brok-" I heard giggling and I caught a glimpse of yellow out of the corner of my eye. Turning my attention to the desk, I screamed. There sat a golden bear, slouched on the floor as if an empty suite with white pin pricks in the black, empty sockets. 

Mike swiftly looked where I was staring as I covered my eyes before returning his gaze back at me.

"It's okay," he whispered, holding me in a tight hug. "There's nothing there. They didn't get in. You're safe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long. My brain decided to take a crash course straight into a brick wall for a while, but I hope it was worth the wait. Please, enjoy ^^

# Chapter 5

I took a shuddering breath as Mike held me, hearing his heart beat returning to a more steady rhythm as I try to regain control. I have no idea how he could be used to this place full of nightmare fuel. It wasn't long til 6 'o clock alarm went off. Mike slowly pulled away and smiled.

"See? Told you, you were safe."

We could hear the generator switching over to the main power as we gathered our things. We soon left the room. Reaching the dining area, we saw everyone had returned to their places like always and everything seemed like nothing happened. All except the gaping hole in the ceiling and rubble burying the collapsed table. I stared at the mess, worried I would get fired. As if reading my thoughts, Mike placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll take care of this. Don't worry."

I looked up at him, still concerned.

"I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I won't. Remember the company policies? They're used to this."

his words only made me sick. I remember the first 'Greetings' call about the place being cleaned up before a missing persons would be filed. Just how many lives were lost here?

Seeing my expression, Mike knew he had misspoken.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that. No one to my knowledge has been killed working here. Although, there were rumors about children going missing back in the 80's. Then the bite, but he lived.. I think."

"You're not helping, Mike," I said in a bit of a monotone which caused him to rub the back of his neck while apologizing.

"Sorry. What about I make it up to you with breakfast? My treat."

I glared at him for a long moment, then sighed as my stomach growled. I had been hungry for a while now, but I guess I had forgotten with everything else that had happened.

"Fine," I said and Mike just smiled.

We turned to leave, walking by the stage to reach the exit. On the way, Something caught our eye. It was my shoe that I had lost in the ladies' room. Mike approached the stage while I stayed back, not wanting to get any closer to the animatronics any more than I had to. He watched them as he bent down and picked up the sneaker before returning to me. I thanked him as I slide my foot into the shoe, but I didn't bother with the laces until after we were outside by the car. 

{}-{}-{}-{}

I don't know how Mike did it, but I was not happy. On the way to get breakfast, he stopped at the hospital, even after I had said I was fine. I refused to get out of his car. With a smirk, Mike picked me up over his shoulder like a potato sack and carried me inside. I struggled, growling and kicking for him to put me down. The looks I got from the staff and patients I was receiving were beyond embarrassing. Mike just ignored me, holding me in such of an embarrassing manner until the nurse called us back into the clinic section. The guard then set me down on the exam table and watched over me as I glared at him. I didn't turn my cold stare away even when the doctor came in. After the exam, the doctor - an older man with messy salt and pepper hair - looked as if he didn't want to be here as he went about asking questions.

"Does anything hurt?" He asked and I shook my head. "What happened?"

Mike and I looked at each other, unsure what to tell him. There was no way anyone would believe the truth. I looked back at the doctor and spoke.

"We work as security guards at a restaurant and as we were clocking out at the end of our shift, some would be burglars tried to jump me while Mike was locking up."

Mike nodded. "I heard the shouts and came running just to find her tackling one to the ground as the other tried kicking her off."

"I felt Mike pull him off, then helped me up as they men took off running."

"I was worried about her so I brought her here."

I glared at Mike as he finished. "After I said I was fine."

Mike held up his hands in defense. "I just wanted to make sure. You could have been scratched by something rusty or broken a rib or something."

I just shook my head then returned my attention to the doctor. His expression was judging. I didn't know if he believed the story. Would anyone? It had to be more believable than killer bots at a kids diner, right? The doctor just stood while removing his rubber gloves.

"Be happy your boyfriend cares enough to worry. You're fine. Nothing's broken." With that, the doctor grabbed the folder he carried in and left the room. 

Mike and I watched him leave then looked at each other. Both of us had a light blush gracing our cheeks. Mike just shrugged as I grabbed my jacket and hopped off the table.

{}-{}-{}-{}

As promised, Mike treated me to breakfast after departing the hospital. While we waited on the food, the brunette was busy on the phone, talking to management. I just stared out the window at my co-worker. It didn't take very long for him to return and sit down in the booth across from me. 

"They already had maintenance cleaning and repairing the ceiling in the dinning room of the pizzeria. Scott said you can take a couple of nights off if you need to and he'll have a new uniform for you in a few days."

I nodded. "Thanks."

A long silence passed as we awaited our meals. I stared out the window, hearing my co-worker's fingers drumming the table. I glanced sideways at him, getting the feeling he wanted to talk.

"Everything okay?"

The brunette just shrugged.

"Why did you and Jack take this job?"

I sighed and leaned back in the booth, looking him in the eyes.

"I can't speak for my brother, but I'm tired of seeing my family struggling to pay bills and constantly hearing how lazy we are. I've filled out so many applications over 3 years and each one wants experience that I don't have and can't get without being hired in the first place. Freddy's isn't much, but it's something even if we're putting our lives on the line."

Mike just stared at me as if analyzing my answer. With his blue gaze locked onto mine, I couldn't tell if he was judging me but I did feel like he was staring into my soul. Was he trying to read me? If only I had my mother's skill. She could tell how a person was in one glance, At one sentence. Why couldn't I read others as easily as they could me? I truly hated it.

He finally broke the silence, shifting in his seat to lean forward on the table was an understanding smile.

"I can relate to that reasoning. But why not Wal-Mart or Target? They are always hiring."

"I know people who work there and they all said to keep looking and that'll take my soul. According to one of the girls that are like my sisters, they had her doing stock and inventory so she was on her knees for nearly the whole night." I chuckled a little as I continued. "Said she was paid to work like a prostitute." 

Mike laughed and shook his head. "That is great. I'd love to meet the one that said that."

"Well, they work at night like us, so I'll see if we can set up something." I sipped at my hot cocoa. "What about you? Why did you come back and put up with everything?"

My co-worker merely shrugged and looked out the window after taking a drink of his coffee. 

"I've come to understand how they move and I've grown used to the strange things that happens there. Besides, I owe Scott this. He knew I didn't tamper with the bots when they fired me. It's thanks to him, that I got this job back and how I survived back then. In a way, I can see why he didn't stay in retirement."

My face scrunched up in a confused expression as our food arrived. The waiter placed a plate of French Toast in front of me before setting down a Meat Lover's omelet for mike. After giving thanks for the meals, the brunette waited for the server to leave before continuing.

"The call on your first night? That's the same message I had when I first started. He retired the morning after he left that, but came back saying he was bored."

My voice dropped in disbelief as I just stared at the man.

"He was bored?.. How the hell could he be bored?"

Mike merely shrugged at the deadpan question.

"You got me. I don't know. Maybe after so long of something always keeping you on your toes, actually being able to sleep and relax for more than a few hours just wasn't enough?"

I sighed. Sadly, it sort of made sense to me. Years of fear and adrenaline did make life interesting if not stressful. 

"Is that another reason why you stay?" I asked. The brunette stayed quiet for a few moments as if in deep thought before answering.

"I guess you can say that."

The conversation soon trailed off as we began to eat. Time went by in a relatively silence with small talk here and there. Once we finished, Mike drove me home. Pulling up into the driveway, I noticed the family car was gone like always on Monday through Friday, which is the reason why I always get a ride to work save for the weekends. Our dad usually takes Jack to school while on his way to his job while I drive Friday and Saturday nights. 

I looked at Mike, thanking him for the ride, breakfast and pretty much everything else he had done for me before getting out of the car. The next thing I knew, he got out as well and walked with me to the front door of the house.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" he asked as I retrieved my set of keys from my pants pocket. "Scott or I can cover for you, if you want to take a couple days off."

I shook my head. "I appreciate it, but I need the money. What little there is. But, it is helping. We were able to pay off a few more bills than we were."

I saw the concern in his eyes and I smiled, trying to put him at ease which only made him sigh

"Stubborn little.. At least be careful and call me if you need help, okay?"

I chuckled. "Why do you worry about me so much? Don't tell me you're scared of my little brother," I teased.

"I told him and that friend of your's that I wouldn't let anything happened to you there."

I shrugged as I stuck the key into the bolt lock on the door. 

"Serenity." 

"I'll be fine. I'll call if I need anything. So, please, don't worry about me." With a click, the lock was open. I pulled the key out, then slipped the secondary key into the door handle. "Besides, I can always hide in the ceiling again." I stuck my tongue out in a childish manner in an attempt to lighten the mood. This actually cause my co-worker to laugh lightly. 

"Fine, fine. I'll pick you tonight. Sleep well, Serenity."

I smiled and nodded my head as I turned the nob. I bid him farewell before stepping inside the house. I gently closed the door and waited, listening to his footsteps grow distant before hear the car drive away. Once a few moments passed, both locks were set and I headed to my bedroom after doing the morning chores of feeding the dogs and cats and cleaning litter boxes.

I was soon in my room, exhausted. The late hours and the events finally catching up. The second my body touched the bed, I was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I collapsed in the office chair, heavily. Despite the nearly 11 hours of sleep, I was still exhausted. Mike had picked me up from like he promised. The family invited him in and chatted with him to -- as they put it -- get to know him better as I got ready for work. With my uniform in the process of being replaced after tearing the night before, I had to improvise. I didn't have anything purple or remotely close to the shade my jacket was, but I did pick a dark hoodie that didn't clash with my security cap. I then pinned my badge to the front of my hoodie and hurried down stairs where everyone awaited. I quickly apologized for being late and thanked Jack for waking me. 

With concern in both his voice and eyes, Mike kept asking if I would be alright alone. It took a lot of convincing but I managed to convince him that I would be okay. I wasn't going to let events like that, despite how terrifying it was keep me from working. I couldn't afford to lose this job after all. The brunette reluctantly drove off after telling me to call if I needed to. I nodded then made my way to the office where I now sit. I may have convinced Mike, but I could not convince myself. Alone, heart pounding like a war drum as my mind replayed last night. I dreaded what was to come and asked myself "Why am I here?" Continuously. Over and over again. I felt insane. Was this what Scott and Mike go through every night they come in for their shift? 

I leaned forward, elbows on the litter covered desk and hands gripping my head in an attempt to stop the headache. The doors suddenly slammed shut once the main power kicked off, causing me to jump up from the chair in fright. In doing so, I had made it crash to the floor with a bang almost as loud as the metal doors. I soon relaxed a moment later when the generator turned on. Sighing, I checked the camera feeds to make sure the animatronics hadn't moved in that short time span. Everyone was still in place, so I pressed the buttons that released the magnetic locking mechanism so the doors slid open and bolt-locked in place to save power. Once up, the bolts will not release until the button was pushed again, even without power. 

With both doors open and the chair returned to it's original position, I sat back down and began my shift.

I mentally prepared myself the best I could. The bells Jack, James and I had set up two weeks ago were back in place to help me keep better track of the mascots. I kept the monitor closed, relying mostly on the chimes, heavy stomps, and laughter. All seemed quiet. Too quiet. Freddy, wasn't laughing, Foxy wasn't humming, Chica wasn't banging pots. Everything was so still that you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly, but very faintly, I heard something.. a music box? I opened the laptop and flipped through the cameras. They all were staring up at me. Even Foxy was peaking out. His golden eyes locked onto the camera. I switched between the stage and Pirate's Cove. There's were no pin-pricks. I could actually see their eye color. Freddy's bright blue, Chica's lavender and Bonnie's red. I went back to Pirate's Cove, Foxy was still staring. Going back to the trio, I noticed the rabbit was missing. I quickly stood to hit the lights and there he stood. In the office, just a few feet from me. When did he get here? I heard no bells, no footsteps. I held my breath as the purple bunny and I locked eyes. I didn't know what to do. Was I going to get stuffed? Crushed? He just stood there. A look of confusion in his glass eyes. He then slowly turned and left the room. I stayed frozen. Did that really happen? I failed to keep them out and survived? Was I even awake? I could still be at home, sleeping and all of this was a dream for all I knew.

I waited a few moments, my head still trying to figure out what just happened. I slowly pushed away from the desk and gingerly peeked out into the hall. With no sign of the animatronic, I punched the button, closing the door and did the same to the right side. No signs of Freddy or Chica. Once the room was secured, I hid under the deck. I knew it was stupid, but I was scared and had no idea what else to do. I pulled my phone from my pocket and stared at it. Oh how badly I wanted to call Mike, but I didn't want to worry him. I suddenly heard giggling. When I looked up from my phone, a child, on their hands and knees while gripping a stuffed, yellow bear to their chest, gazing at me. I couldn't make out if the child was a boy or girl. I just say blackness in their eyes as if the sockets were empty save for the white dots, glaring deep into my soul.

"You are not him." I heard them say, their voice sent a shiver down my spine as I sucked in my breath. The child adjusted, growing closer. I pressed tighter to the wall, trying to get away from them, but I knew I was trapped. The place I thought I would be save ended up being my cage. "Beware the purple man," they said, grabbing my arm. All the heat suddenly left my body. Their hand burnt through the sleeve of the hoodie as if I was getting branded by liquid Nitrogen. 

The sensation only lasted a moment until I found myself huddled in the middle of a dinner. It didn't look like the pizzeria I was just moments ago. Although I could see shadows of a bear and a rabbit on a small stage in one room. Sounds of pinball and other games in another. I slowly stood. People were around me. I saw, felt and heard them, but something were off. Their fashion were something from the 70's, maybe 80's. Their cologne and perfume were different than what I'm used to smelling. I looked behind me and saw a wooden table by the door with cash registers and bar stools.  
Everything around me soon dulled down and I heard crying. I followed the noise, carefully going through the crowd until I reached the arcade room. Children played at the cabinets, tables and pinball machines. Passed them though, was a little kid, no more than 5 if that. They were crying, calling a name. I continued to approach. My eyes darted up once I saw a shadow behind them. A yellow bear knelt down to the kid's level

"What's wrong little buddy?" the bear asked.  
"I lost my sister," said the child. "I can't find her anywhere."  
"Don't worry. We'll find her together."  
The kid nodded and the bear stood, picking the child up in one swoop. A knot formed in the pit of my stomach as they walked away.  
"Hey!" I screamed. I felt like whoever was in that costume was going to do something to that kid and I had to stop them. I tried to. I ran as fast as I could, yelling for them to stop. Even standing in front of them. They just walked through me like I wasn't even there. Like I was a ghost. I frantically scanned around, hoping someone would see them. Hoping they would get the feeling something was wrong. Nothing. No one paid any mind. I quickly gave chase. I found them in a dark room. The bear set the kid down and locked the door. The little one looked around, sniffling.

"I thought we were looking for my sister?"  
The bear looked them before reaching a finger to it's lips. "After we play a little game."

I heard the voice. It was male, no longer with a cartoony pitch. He slowly approached the child. Then, after a moment of silence, there were sounds of bone crunching, blood curdling screams of agony, blood splattering onto the floor, creating pools. I tried again and again to stop him, but it was all in vain. The child had been placed in a spring lock suit and the bear released the mechanism. Gurgles of dying breaths were all that remained to be heard as blood stained the fur, flowing freely from the seams.  
That poor child. I thought, tears welling up as I covered my mouth. It took everything to keep from breaking down. I then remembered the man. I looked and found him taking off the head of the costume. I couldn't see his face, the shadows concealing it. All I could see was a smile. That all too sweet and twisted smile. 

  
{}{}{}-{}{}{}  


The sound of someone calling my name was distant and warped. I felt as if being shaken gently. The voice grew louder and familiar. Mike? My eyes slowly opened to see the guard along with Scott hovering above me, concern filled their eyes. I carefully lifted myself into a sitting position with his help. I was in the office floor. 

"Are you okay, Serenity?" Mike asked. I was dazed, trying to wrap my mind about the dream I had. I turned my gaze to the brunette and nodded.  
"Y-yeah. What time is it? Why are you here?"  
"It's 5:30. You called me and I drove as fast as I could. Surprised I didn't run into any cops coming here."  
"5:30? I called?" I asked, looking around for my phone. I found it under the desk.I reached for it, grabbing it and brought it close for me to see. It had Mike's number and the minutes spent. My eyes then widens in realization. "Freddy and the others?"  
Mike shook his head. "They are still on stage. We had no problems, surprisingly. I just felt like they were staring at me." He held out his hand and helped me to my feet.  
"The power's out too," said Scott. "Been out for about an hour. I'm surprised Freddy hasn't played his tune or opened the door. Why did you lock yourself in here?"

I looked between Scott and Mike, not knowing how to explain.  
"They.. They didn't move.. Just stared up at the cameras. Even Foxy. No humming or laughing. J-just silence. I checked then Bonnie was in here. T-t-then a kid with a stuffed.. I don't know. "

"It's okay, Serenity. Everything's okay."  
"I'm not crazy, Mike!" I screamed, taking his calming tone as he didn't believe me. He palmed my cheek and smiled as Scott looked away as if deep in though.  
"I know you're not. Remember, we've been here a long time not to believe you. Scott may not admit it, but this place is haunted."  
"They won't let me admit it.." Scott said under his breath. He rubbed the back of his neck as he kept an ear out for movement, flashlight in hand.  
Mike glanced over at him then returned his attention to me.  
"The voice? What did they mean about the 'Purple Man'?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry for the long delay. I've got a lot of stories I'm working on and my brain decided to crash into a brick wall on this one. Another reason it's small. I'm sorry. Hope you still like it non the less. Enjoy~
> 
> {}-{}-{}-{}

I looked at Mike after he asked the question, puzzled. Scott also turned towards us. Seeing my expression, my co-worker continued.  
"When I answered your call, I heard a kid say 'Beware the Purple Man' or something along those words before hearing a thud as if you passed out."

My right hand gripped my left arm in the same place I was grabbed as he explained. I could still feel its painfully cold touch. I slowly shook my head. I wanted to tell them about that all too vivid dream, but I was afraid to.  
"I don't know.." I said at last, closing my eyes in an attempt to forget that gruesome scene. Doing so only made things worse. All I could see was the blood-soaked suit as blood poured onto the floor with spatters like heavy rain. The screams, the tearing of flesh and crunch of bones still echoing in my ears. How could no one in the main parts of the building hear any of that?

 _It was all a dream,_ I told myself. _It didn't happen. It was all in my head._

Scott's voice pulled me from my thoughts. I looked at him. 'The phone guy' wasn't much older than Mike. . Yet, his features seemed older from the stress of everything.

"Take tomorrow off. I'm not taking a no for an answer. I'll pick up your shift."  
"But," I started to say but was shot down with a stern glare.  
"You've had a few stressful days. Go home, stay home and relax. If I see you here, you will be fired. Do you understand me?"

I slowly nodded and his expression softened. He then returned to his post by the left door. Mike watched Scott then checked his watch. 

"The main power should be kicking on in a few minutes," the guard said, touching my shoulder before walking over to the phone guy. They spoke among themselves in hushed voices.

I watched them before sighing. I then scanned my surroundings to see if I had lost something. The right door caught my attention. A small car jack held the metal open enough for the two men to crawl under. 

"Um, guys?" I looked at them and they turned their gaze to me as I continued. "How did you lift the door enough for the jack?"  
"It wasn't easy," said Scott. "These doors are nearly 300 pounds and we don't usually have reasons to open them without power. No one calls in the middle of their shift like that."

Mike's gaze quickly switched between me and Scott until his blue eyes landed onto me once again. "I called him as soon as I heard the child's voice and the phone went dead. Are you sure you're okay?"

I slowly nodded as the main power kicked on and my alarm buzzed. Scott pressed the button and the left door opened as Mike did the same on the right, but that door didn't budge. 

"Damn it," he said, pressing the button a couple more times just for it to do weird combination of a beep and a click each time. "Don't tell me it's jammed."

"Stay here," I said, examining the jack and door. "I'll get it." I straightened up and walked out into the left hall. I heard a faint voice as I neared Pirate's Cove. I drew closer and peeked in. Behind the curtain stood Scott.

"I'm so sorry, buddy." Scott said to Foxy, petting the matted, red fur of the mechanical fox. "He would be rolling in his grave if he saw you guys like this."

I opened my mouth to speak, but only shook my head and continued on my way to the East Hall. The moment I approached the jack, Scott came into view down the hall. I waited until he was beside me. 

"We'll hold the door and you get the jack," the phone guy said and I nodded. Kneeling down, I heard the men count and on 3, I released the jack and pulled it free. "Right. Let go."

Both men let their fingers slip from their grip and the heavy metal door slammed with a thud then clicked and slid up when Mike pressed the button.

"Ta-da~," the blue-eyed brunette said happily as I lifted the jack as I stood and Scott took it from me without saying a word. Mike and I looked at each other as Scott walked away, carrying the device. The guard shrugged and we followed suit.

{}-{}-{}-{}

Once outside in the parking lot, Scott walked to his truck and began putting the jack under the seat in the cabin while Mike locked up the diner until the morning shift arrived. He tugged on the door before pocketing the keys in satisfaction then gave me a kind smile and guided me to his vehicle just as Scott climbed into his own, closing the door all the while watching me. 

"Remember: I don't want to see you here tonight. Understand, miss Carter?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir.." 

His gaze shifted to Mike and the blue-eyed man nodded as well. Satisfied, Scott started the engine while Mike opened the passenger side door for me. I got in and buckled up, waiting. The phone guy pull out onto the street before driving away as my co-worker got into the car. I felt his eyes on me, but I remained quiet. Something just didn't seem right and I couldn't get the dream out of my mind. 

"Hey, Serenity," Mike said, reaching over and taking my hand. "You can talk to me, you know. I've seen some crazy shit all my life. Some of it, no one would believe even after seeing it."

After sucking in a deep breath, I decided to take a leap of faith and trust him. All throughout the ride home, I told him my dream. He listened to every word, keeping silent while glancing over at me with familiarity, as if he witnessed the same thing. The car grew quiet once I finished. Mike was deep in thought while I looked out the window, watching the world go by.

"I've lost my mind, haven't I?" 

"No," came Mike's response. His voice was low and sincere. "I've seen worse. **Been** through worse." I felt his eyes on me so I turned my attention back to him. "I've grown up with voices in my head, seeing things that weren't there every night. So, no. You haven't lost your mind."


End file.
